Can One Action Change Anything?
by Cae-Leigh Anne
Summary: How different do you think their lives would be had Sirius returned home instead of chasing after Peter the night James and Lily were killed? Would Harry have grown up with Sirius or would he be forced to continue to live with the Dursleys? Follows on from What Happens but can be read separately.
1. Prologue

**Halloween 1981**

Vega couldn't believe she was pregnant again, she was just thankful that her morning sickness this time wasn't anywhere near as bad as it was four years ago when she was pregnant with Aries.

God Vega couldn't even believe that baby was four years old, it seemed like yesterday when Vega first had to leave Aries at home with Andromeda and Ted while she returned to Hogwarts with Sirius to finish their seventh year.

She looked down at the sleeping child in her bed and she instantly smiled, Aries was completely oblivious to the troubles that faced their world and that was how her and Sirius wanted it to be. They didn't want to worry Aries any more than what was needed, it was hard when Vega's twin brother Castor had been killed because Aries was constantly asking where he was but she wasn't able to understand that he wouldn't be returning home.

Vega heard a loud smash from the other room, she looked at Aries for a moment glad she was still asleep before rushing out to see what Sirius had done now.

Sirius had left early in the afternoon to go and check on their friends and had yet returned while another friend of theirs who had been living with them, Remus, was out for the night. Dumbledore wanted him to check on something and he had not yet returned.

Vega found Sirius in one of the guest rooms throwing things against the wall and she knew it wasn't good, the last time Sirius was like this was when Castor had been killed, actually they were both pretty bad off.

"Sirius!" Vega scolded and Sirius stopped mid throw and dropped the vase before looking at her, all the anger Vega held towards Sirius for potentially waking Aries up was gone at the look on his face.

"What is it?" She walked over to him and grabbed his hands to prevent him from throwing anything else but he just wrapped his arms around and held her close before speaking.

"It's so bad babe, so so bad." Sirius muttered against her hair and it wasn't long until Vega felt the wetness from his tears on her head.

"What's wrong Pads, what's going on?" she questioned again hoping this time she would get a response.

"It's James and Lily…" Vega's stomach fell at that, Sirius saying James instead of Prongs wasn't right. That only ever happened when something bad happened, when they were fought or when someone was dead. It was the same when Castor died, the minute it happened they stopped referring to him as Mane.

"What happened, are they alright?" she pulled away and looked at him but he just shook his head. "No they can't be dead…" she put a hand over her mouth to hold back the sob but her eyes welled up anyway.

"I couldn't even take Harry because Hagrid said Dumbledore wanted him, I didn't know what else to do. I had to tell you but damn, I need to find that stupid rat."

"What rat? What's going on?"

"It was fucking Peter, we switched you know? You don't know I didn't tell you, James thought it would be easier if no one knew we switched. I'm so sorry for lying but damn it, I want to ring Peter's fucking neck for what he did. Voldemort found them, they found James and Lily and killed them, the house was destroyed."

Vega didn't know what to say, she just stared at him as he began pacing in the room muttering to himself about how he wanted to kill Peter.

"You need to tell Dumbledore about the switch, he will believe it was you that betrayed them. It could go badly if you don't go and say anything, if I've lost them I can't lose you as well. I need you here, you need to be here and watch Aries grow up. Do you want to lose that option?" she looked at Sirius, pleading with him. She didn't want to think about her having to raise Aries and this unborn child on her own.

"Damn it you're right, please don't leave the house. No matter what happens please don't the house baby, just stay here with Aries and Moony should be back soon enough. With Voldemort gone I don't know what is going to happen with his followers, they can't get in here. Please don't leave the house Vega, I can't lose you as well, I would be at a complete loss on how to raise Aries without you." Sirius cupped Vega's face pleading with her as well and she slowly nodded.

"I love you Vega, don't forget that. I will be back when I can."

"I love you too Sirius." Vega kissed him and it wasn't long until Sirius was gone, leaving Vega alone. She was terrified and had no choice but to go and check on Aries again, making sure she was still asleep.

Sirius appeared in Hogsmeade and just hoped that anyone of the secret passages he had discovered years ago were still available for him to get onto the grounds, he needed to see Dumbledore, he needed to tell Dumbledore the truth. Sirius didn't want to get all of the blame for this, he didn't do this and as much as he hated himself for convincing everyone that it would be better to have Peter as the secret keeper, because honestly who would think it was him instead of Sirius?

Sirius had even been kidnapped not long ago to be questioned over where the Potter's were located but it was a failed attempt on the low ranking Death Eaters and Sirius shortly returned home.

"Sirius you've done a foolish thing tonight." Sirius was startled at the sound of Dumbledore's voice, he turned around to face the older wizard.

"It wasn't me, I didn't betray them. We ended up switching, I told them it would be smarter on our part to have Peter has the secret keeper. We thought they wouldn't suspect it because I was James' best friend, it made sense to us but yet Peter was the traitor we had amongst us all these years."

"Let's go into my office and we will discuss this, maybe you could share the memories with me and then we will find a way to track down Peter." Sirius nodded before following Dumbledore down the corridor.

Vega was pacing in the kitchen the following morning, Sirius had still not returned and if her information was correct Remus would be returning any minute. She hated that they would have to eventually tell Aries that James and Lily were gone, she wouldn't understand, she still didn't understand that Castor was gone but as time went on she asked less questions about him.

"Mummy, where's daddy?" Vega turned and looked at her daughter and gave her a sad smile.

"He's taking care of something, I promise he will be home soon." Vega hated seeing her daughter pout like that, it wasn't her trying to get her way, no this was her upset about something and it broke her heart because she couldn't fix it, she just hoped that maybe Remus returning could elevate Aries mood.

"What about Jaime and Moony?" Vega's eyes welled up again at the mention of James, no one understood where Aries had gotten the name Jaime from but she wouldn't drop it.

Vega turned around and focused on the dirty dishes in the sink, unsure of how to answer Aries' question.

"Mummy?" the young girl called out again and Vega just dropped the bowl before gripping the counter.

"How about we go play in the other room and give mummy some space?" Vega was grateful at hearing Remus' voice, knowing he was okay.

"Moony!" Aries squealed in excitement and it wasn't long until Vega was left alone in the kitchen.

"V are you alright?" Vega spun around and faced Remus, shocked that he left Aries alone.

"You left Aries alone? Why would you do that!" she yelled at him, shocking him before she run into the living room finding Aries laying on the floor with her books and toys surrounding her.

"What's going on V? You've never panicked when I've left Aries alone for a couple of minutes, especially now that's she a bit older." Remus whispered when he stood next to Vega but she shook her head.

"It's so bad, Sirius doesn't want us to leave the house till he gets back."

"How bad is it V?"

Vega looked to where Aries was, hoping the young girl wouldn't hear the next sentence. "James and Lily are dead…"

"No way…" Remus was in disbelief, he knew that they had a Fidelus Charm on their house and that Sirius was their secret keeper but if they were dead it meant something happened to Sirius or he betrayed them.

"I'll explain or Sirius will if he returns but I can't right now, not with Aries around and I can't leave her alone."

"I'll watch her, you go take a shower and then we can wait till Sirius returns." Vega just shook her head as she walked over and took a seat on the floor beside Aries giving Remus the opportunity to go and take in the information he was just given in peace, he had now lost two best friends to this war.

Vega didn't know when it happened but she must have fallen asleep as some point, someone was shaking her shoulder to wake her up. When she opened her eyes she found Sirius leaning over her, she looked around and noticed Aries was gone.

"Aries?" Vega asked in a panic but Sirius just softly kissed her first.

"Moony has her, she's fine." Relief instantly washed of Vega.

"Did you find Peter?"

"Not yet, I just came home to shower and get changed. I need to be at the Ministry to handle some things while they search for him but I promise you I'm not going anywhere, they've seen my memories and seen that we did in fact switch secret keepers." Vega nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck and letting the tears fall freely knowing Aries was preoccupied.

"Hey please don't cry babe, come on I need you to watch Aries while I tell Moony what happened because the glare I got entering the house was enough to make me realise that he doesn't know what happened."

Vega nodded before the two of them stood up and headed towards where Remus was playing with Aries in a part of the backyard that was protected by the wards around the house.

"Come on baby, it's time for your bath." Vega spoke picking up Aries leaving Sirius and Remus alone.

"You know it looks really bad on your part, I hear that James and Lily are dead and last I heard you were the secret keeper but Vega also tells me not to leave the house until you returned." Remus spoke and Sirius let out a sigh before scratching the back of his neck.

"I know but Moony it wasn't me, Peter and I switched. We thought it would be the smarter thing, they wouldn't consider Peter. I feel so bad for suggesting it and not telling anyone but we thought we were doing the right thing." Sirius couldn't help but fidget under Remus' gaze, the silence was too long.

"As much as I hate admitting it, it makes more sense. You would never betray James, he was a brother to you. There have been too many instances where we didn't know where Peter was and all those raids that went wrong, it makes sense but I hate thinking that it was one of us, someone we considered family."

"It's weird because Aries never liked him, it's like she saw something in him that we all ignored because we had known each other for so long."

"Aries doesn't know does she?"

"I assume not, I didn't ask V but this will crush her. She adored James and Lily and even though I'm Harry's godfather Dumbledore doesn't know if it's best for him, he's convinced that Harry should grow up away from our world."

"We'll get him," Remus spoke and Sirius only nodded.

"I need to go shower, I have to go back to the Ministry. Please don't let V leave, I know she had a habit of visiting Frank and Alice but she can't, not today, not until I know what is going on with the Death Eaters."

"I'll keep them both safe Padfoot."

"Thanks Moony…"

Sirius didn't return for five days, for five days Vega was filled with worry as to what was keeping him, for five days Aries was constantly questioning where he was and for five days Remus began to worry about Vega because she was acting weird.

"V are you alright?" Remus questioned as he entered the living room late one night to find her still awake.

"I'm just worried about him."

"I know I am too but there is something different about you, what's wrong?" Vega gave him a small smile.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I said I'm pregnant Moony and he's picked the worst timing to not come home for days." Vega pulled a face before staring at the fireplace.

"He doesn't know?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to tell him. I saw Andromeda before he left."

"You can't call him anything either?"

"No, I don't know what's going on and I'm sick with worry. What if he was lying to us?"

"V you can't believe that, it makes sense as much as we hate admitting it. Why would he betray James like that?"

"This is Peter we are talking about, where the hell did he get the courage to do something like this? To the people who accepted him, who always had his back when everyone else picked on him?"

"I know V but you love him yes?" Vega nodded still refusing to look at Remus. "Then trust him, you two have been through so much. I remember a time when you two were still dating but you refused to talk to him, or what about when you were pregnant with Aries? You were actively avoiding him in fear of his reaction. He will come home to us and he will be there to watch Aries and this new baby grow up."

"What new baby?" they both jumped at the sound of Sirius' voice, Vega instantly rushed over to his side and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm okay, just exhausted but what baby?"

"I'm pregnant Pads." Vega smiled at him and a smile instantly appeared on his face before he picked her up and spun her around.

"It better be a boy," Sirius growled playfully causing Vega and Remus to laugh at him.

"We'll see but I'm not taking any chances this time, I can't lose another baby." Vega spoke softly causing Sirius to frown.

"We won't lose another one,"

"Where's Harry?" Remus questioned and Sirius instantly scowled at the question.

"With Lily's sister, Dumbledore honestly believes that Harry will be better off with muggles. For now I'm not allowed to question it or go against his wishes no matter what James and Lily's wills say, the Ministry wants us to get past our grief and for our world to get past this before we can have Harry back."

"I have to check on Aries…" Vega muttered before pulling away and heading upstairs.

Neither Sirius nor Remus said anything but they were both worried about her, they didn't know how Vega was going to be without Lily and they were unsure of how Aries will be without being able to see the Potter's anymore.

 _7 years later_

 **Aries POV**

"Daddy…" I yelled while jumping up and down on the bed, I knew I would get in trouble for doing it, they always told me off but mummy told me to tell daddy that breakfast was ready.

"Gotcha," I squealed as daddy all of a sudden moved and I was on the bed being tickled.

"Please stop!" I begged during squeals and laughs but it didn't work, he didn't stop until I had tears in my eyes. "Your mean daddy," I pouted at him but he just laughed before leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"Happy Birthday princess." I grinned at him, I was finally eleven. It meant today I was getting my Hogwarts letter and I couldn't wait to show off to Fred and George about my letter because they still had six months until they got theirs. Fred and George Weasley were my best friends in the whole world.

"Mummy said breakfast was ready and I had to wake you."

"Sure she did, is Moony awake?"

"I'm not allowed in his room," I complained and crossed my arms over my chest, I didn't understand why there were times when I wasn't allowed in his room, it didn't make sense.

"I didn't say go wake him up, I just asked if he was awake Aries." I heard the warning tone in his voice but I didn't budge, I just grumbled a response before climbing off the bed and heading downstairs.

"Happy birthday sis," I spun around and came face to face with my grinning brother, I was a little cautious about the way he was grinning, it also didn't help that he was holding a box.

"What's wrong with it Cas?" my brother was named Castor after our uncle, he had been killed during the war.

His grin didn't slip, even when I frowned at him knowing there had to be something wrong with it. "Nothing Aries."

It didn't matter if he was younger, much younger at that. Growing up in this house being raised by three trouble makers when they were at Hogwarts pretty much made my brother and I doomed from the start, we usually stick to each other every now and then working together to get mum and dad but that rarely worked in our favour, it only worked if one of the adults helped us.

"Fine, maybe I will go open it with mum. She would love to see what you got me," I flashed him a smile and that's when the act dropped.

The one rule they had when it came to pranks was no birthdays or holidays, especially Halloween.

I went to reach for the box but he just moved it out of my reach before running off leaving me standing there laughing.

"Happy birthday Aries," I heard Moony's voice before I turned to face him giving him a smile, my uncle Moony, or Remus Lupin was friends with mum and dad when they were at Hogwarts. No one understood why Moony lived with us, but we never questioned it because he was always there growing up.

"Thank you Moony, are you feeling alright?" I scrunched my face up at the emotion that flashed through his eyes before he gave me a smile.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Come on I heard breakfast is ready." Moony walked off before I even had the chance to state that I wasn't allowed in his room once again.

I had a frown etched on my face as I entered the dining room where mum had set up breakfast, not even caring that it was my all-time favourite for breakfast.

"What's wrong baby?" she questioned but I just shook my head before I began picking at the chocolate chip pancakes in front of me.

I continued to stay silent throughout breakfast, ignoring the questions that came my way. I wanted to know what was with my parents and their demands as to why I couldn't be in Moony's room.

"What's wrong princess?" dad's voice broke the silence that was sitting in the Quidditch Pitch, I had escaped to here as soon as I was allowed to leave the table. Everyone wasn't turning up until this afternoon.

"Why aren't I allowed in Moony's room? You and mum make it seem like he's sick all the time but this morning he claimed he was fine." It was a while before he responded and the two of us were sitting on the grass ignoring what little sun we had.

"I promise you there is a reason for that but now isn't the time to tell you, someday soon though."

"That's not good enough," I snapped at him before storming off.

"You know there are a lot of people downstairs,"

"But yet you are hiding up here…" I turned around faced my best friends giving them sad smiles.

I knew everyone, or if not everyone nearly everyone, had arrived and were downstairs. We weren't having a party as such, it was just everyone coming around for dinner to help celebrate but after the events of this morning I wasn't the least bit interested in spending time with everyone now.

"I just want to be alone."

"It's your eleventh birthday, your Hogwarts letter is most likely sitting downstairs waiting to be opened." I looked at Fred as he spoke, before shaking my head and turning around to look out the window.

"Why are you shaking your head, we've been talking about Hogwarts for years, ever since Bill started."

"I have incredibly big shoes to fill…" I spoke softly as they sat down beside me and I automatically leaned into Fred.

"It won't be that bad, you won't be alone, we will be there right beside you." George spoke as he smiled at me and with that knowing I had my two best friends standing beside me meant everything.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this, at the moment it might just stay as a one shot. It may become more if enough people are interested, the idea struck me while I'm stuck in the middle of writers block for one of my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from the wonderful world that J.K Rowling has created for us all to enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Aries POV**

I couldn't believe it was finally time for me to go to Hogwarts, I was so excited.

"Princess calm down, you're going to make yourself sick." Dad spoke but I continued to bounce up and down on the spot while we waited for the Weasley family to turn up and join us.

It didn't matter if I only saw Fred and George a couple of days ago, it was finally time for us to go to Hogwarts and we couldn't wait. After all the stories we've heard from his brother's, we were so excited for it.

We had heard even stories from our parents and it was the stories we heard from my parents that had us the most excited, we had heard about all the secrets that Hogwarts housed and we wanted to be able to find them just like my parents had.

"I can't, I'm so excited. I finally get to go to Hogwarts!" I spoke while bouncing up and down causing my parents to just laugh at me and I frowned.

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts," my brother complained and I looked at him.

"Because you're too young," I poked my tongue at him.

"Mummy…" he whined and I received a look from my mum.

"Baby you are too young, you have to wait a few more years before you can join your sister at Hogwarts and Aries you shouldn't tease your brother like that."

"We've been telling him for a week that he can't go but yet he still questions it…look there they are!" I pointed to where I spotted the Weasley family walk through the barrier before running towards them knowing I couldn't get yelled at for anything else this way.

"Are you excited Aries?" Charlie questioned and I gave him a grin before looking at Fred and George and they grinned as well and I could see Charlie slowly battle with the idea of the three of us being at Hogwarts together.

"I am, really excited. I'm going to have so much fun with Fred and George." I grinned at him and he shook his head.

They had now all discovered just how much like my parents we were, whenever Fred and George was at our house for the day we usually did something that caused trouble. Dad and Moony usually found it funny while mum was unsure sometimes, if mum was yelling at what we did then we knew we were in trouble.

"Please tell me those three aren't actually old enough to start at Hogwarts for another two years and I'm being tricked right now," Charlie looked at our parents, pleading with them causing the twins and I to start laughing.

"Charlie you will enjoy having your brothers and Aries at Hogwarts with you, you love them both." Molly spoke and Charlie gave me a glare before looking at the twins and I had a feeling I knew why.

"No way, those three are terrors. They are going to make my life a living hell…"

"No we won't, there's always Percy and Dora." I grinned at him and I felt someone flick the back of my head.

"Don't even think about it," the voice growled and I turned my head to find Dora standing there.

"Dora!" I squealed before jumping at her causing dad to catch her as she swayed slightly.

"Yes Aries I've missed you as well," Dora laughed before pulling away and I made my way over to Dromeda and Ted.

Dromeda and dad were cousins, I think, I don't know, all I know is that they are family and I haven't seen them all summer because they were in Italy visiting family.

"Now boys, I want you to promise me not to harass your brothers or Dora while you are at Hogwarts. I want you both to be on your best behaviour," Molly warned the twins, I wanted to laugh at it but I knew I would get a lecture from mum and dad as well.

"Baby that applies for you too," I turned and looked mum, ignoring the look on Castor's face, the little brat probably thought this was hilarious.

"Yes mum, I promise to study hard and get good grades." I grinned at her and dad shook his head while mum just gave me a pointed look.

"We will see about that, alright I think you should get on the train now. I'm going to miss you," I hugged my mum before hugging dad, I would really miss my parents. They've always been there for the last 11 years, there was always someone at home while one was at work.

"I'll miss you both as well," I waved at them before following the twins on to the train.

"Alright you three there is empty compartment in here, please don't blow the train up."

"Oh come on Charlie, they aren't that bad…" Dora laughed at Charlie but he just looked at us, I may have just smiled innocently at him but it was obvious he didn't believe me.

"Why would I blow up train? Then we won't get to Hogwarts." Fred spoke and I nodded in agreement.

"Alright fine, just get in there and stay out of trouble." Charlie pointed towards the compartment and we climbed in, he helped us put our trunks up before leaving us alone.

"Alright how do we blow up the train?" George said loudly.

"Don't even think about it," Charlie said yelled from the other side of the door causing us all to laugh.

"Alright but seriously…" George questioned.

"Come on aren't you excited to see Hogwarts, if we blow up the train we can't get there."

"We're magical, surely we can find another way there." Fred joined in and they both looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, not now." I grinned at them but me saying not now gave them a glimmer of hope.

The door opened and I looked at who walked in but the kid had a grin on his face and I was instantly curious.

"I just past two kids muttering about idiots blowing up the train, when I questioned they said something about you three being the idiots." His statement caused us to laugh and he sat down with us.

"Ignore them, I'm Aries and that's Fred and George." I smiled at him while he looked at the twins.

"Which one is which?" they both smiled and I laughed, still to this day I'm the only one that can tell them apart properly, well apart from Molly but they have a habit of playing jokes on her to make her convinced she was wrong.

"That one is Fred and that one is George, good luck trying to remember that." I pointed at each other them and the boy waved at them.

"I'm Lee it's nice to meet you, what house do you think you guys will be in?"

"Gryffindor," the twins stated together and they knew it, their whole family had been in Gryffindor for generations.

But I hesitated, I had no idea if I would follow my parents and be in Gryffindor like them or follow the rest of my dad's family and be in Slytherin. It didn't help that mum's family moved here from America when she was 13.

"Aries?"

"Right sorry, Gryffindor." I replied to Lee before turning my gaze out the window, grateful when the twins found something else to distract him with.

I had voiced my concerns to them about what house I would be sorted into, they just told me I was an idiot and would be in Gryffindor with them.

"Aries?" my gaze snapped over at the sound of a familiar voice and I saw Cedric standing there.

"Hey Ced," I got up and made my way over to hug him, it had been a while since I last saw Cedric.

Cedric and I played on the same Quidditch team in our junior league, he was a Seeker while I was a Chaser and we were both hoping to make our house team next year if there is spots up for grabs.

"Cedric this is Lee," I introduced the two strangers and it was then we all began talking about Quidditch because Lee asked how Cedric and I knew each other.

"First years over here," I heard the loud booming voice that belonged to Hagrid off to the side once I left the train with all the boys following.

Hagrid was friends with my parents, he didn't visit as much as other friends of my parents but he did visit enough that we knew who he was, I gave him a smile and a small wave.

We were all incredibly excited about this, we had all heard stories about just how amazing the castle first looked when they were brought in as first years.

"Come on Freddie," I gripped his hand and pulled him along, I used to be able to pull both but then they became bigger than me and I wasn't able to anymore.

He grumbled his reply and I heard a laugh from behind us, "please Freddie…" I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes and I saw him cave, he and George could never say no to my face.

He hung his head before falling into step beside me, I grinned at him as we followed Hagrid towards the lake and it was then we noticed the boats.

"Three to a boat," Hagrid called out and everyone climbed in but I stayed standing there next to Fred.

"It'll be alright, George and I won't allow anything to happen to you." Fred pulled me closer to the boat where George was waiting for us but I just dug my feet into the ground.

I just stared at the water, there was no way I could get in the boat. I didn't even hear what Fred said but it wasn't long until both Fred and George managed to work together to get me in the boat.

As soon as they moved, I began panicking.

"Aries it will be fine."

"No it won't, why couldn't they tell me I had to go on a bloody boat…" I muttered shaking my head while staring at the bottom of the boat. I couldn't look ahead, I couldn't look at the water it brought back too many memories.

"Come on Aries, look up."

"You can see the Castle." I carefully looked up and noticed the castle, I couldn't believe how beautiful it looked like this.

It was then the boat started rock that the panic really sunk it, I wanted to get off the boat, I needed to get off the boat.

"I need to get off," my voice was barely audible, I had no idea if the twins heard me.

The boat didn't stop rocking the whole way to the shore and I was shaking, even having Fred placing his hands on my arms to stop me didn't help. They both had to help me out of the boat and I was still standing there shaking when Cedric and Lee walked over with another guy following behind them.

"Aries are you alright?" Cedric questioned but I didn't respond, I just stood there.

"She'll be fine soon enough."

George replied as Fred pulled me along to follow Hagrid towards the entrance to the Castle, I felt like I was still shaking and I was struggling to keep up with Fred as he pulled me along.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Fred whispered and I nodded, I really did hate the water and the twins couldn't understand considering my house was practically on the beach.

"We'll get some food soon enough and then hopefully you will be alright, just think about it. Gryffindor common room is in one of the tallest towers at Hogwarts, nowhere near the water."

"But Dromeda says the Slytherin common room is under the lake though," I responded, shaking my head not wanting to think about the possibility of living under the lake for the next seven years.

"You won't be in Slytherin, it won't happen, you will be in Gryffindor with us just like your parents were." I placed my head against Fred's shoulder as an older witch with greying hair opened the Castle doors.

It turns out the witch in question was Professor McGonagall, the same witch that my parents and Moony had mentioned on numerous occasions when they were talking about their time at Hogwarts. She was the Head of Gryffindor House and from the sound of dad complaining she was regularly putting them in detention and giving them lectures about the stuff they did.

We all stood there and listened to McGonagall give a speech I've heard a million times before about how the Houses are like your family, something about rule breaking and loss of points but all I could remember was dad's comment at dinner last night.

 _"If you and the twins manage to lose as many house points as James and I did in our seven years at Hogwarts I will be impressed."_

It caused me to laugh while Moony shook his head and mum gave him a pointed look, I know mum joined in on their pranks during their time at Hogwarts but from what I heard it sounds like mum and Moony were the ones making sure James, Castor and dad didn't go completely over the top. It even ended with mum and dad having one of their 'arguments' about the many times mum ended up in detention because of dad.

"Was Charlie right about the dragon?" George questioned from the other side of me and Fred shrugged.

I have no idea what those two were on about in regards to dragons, I don't think Dumbledore would let Hagrid have a dragon on the grounds. I know I've heard him mention in the past how he wants one but actually having one sounds ridicules.

I looked around at the rest of the first years as they took in Great Hall, it was obvious they were shocked by it, hell I was as well. What I loved the most was the ceiling, it looked like the night sky along with the stars and constellations twinkling.

We all watched as McGonagall placed a hat on a stool and both Fred and George grumbled something I was unable to understand and I shook my head. I wonder if that's what Charlie was on about, a dragon and the sorting.

Once the hat stopped singing McGonagall unrolled some parchment and began calling out names, I was actually expecting to be the first one sort but I wasn't.

"Aries Black," I pulled away from Fred and carefully made my way to take a seat on the stool and allow McGonagall to place the hat on my head.

 _"I was wondering when you would be joining us here, I heard many things about you once you were born. I do wonder, will you follow your parents, your father's family or the unknown that is your mother's family?"_

Of course the hat talks, how else would it sort the students?

 _"Too right you are but on to business, there was a part of both your mother and uncle that made me suggest that Ravenclaw would suit the Monroe family and I see that in you as well. As well as everything that I have seen in the Blacks and placing them Slytherin…"_

Why not Gryffindor?

 _"If you didn't interrupt…"_ I couldn't help the smirk that was on my face as the hat scolded me. _"You aren't the first student I've scolded for interrupting but I suppose there is something different about you compared to them. Now back to business, where to place you….ah I've got it."_

The hat stopped talking and I frowned, the silence was annoying. When will the bloody hat say something, I heard laughing in my head before he muttered 'typical'

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and I let out a sigh of relief, McGonagall pulled the hat off and I walked down to join the cheering table ignoring the whispers that were being held at the Slytherin table, no doubt about how another Black was in Gryffindor.

"Are you feeling alright, you're looking a little pale?" I turned and saw that Charlie had taken one of the empty seats beside me, I looked at him with a small smile on my face.

"Yes, just the water panicked me is all." He nodded before looking back up at the sorting.

"There is a reason none of us told you about that, we even refused to tell Fred and George in case they let it slip to you."

"Why?"

"Going in the water is something you refuse to conquer, you have fallen off a broom and gotten back on. You won't go back in the ocean or the lake behind the Burrow." I shook my head at him and faced the sorting just in time see Cedric sit up there, I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

I was a little disappointed that Cedric was placed in Hufflepuff but I knew I would still see him around, we would share classes and there was always time outside of classes when I could see him.

I watched the rest of the sorting in silence taking note of who was sorted where, the strange boy standing with Lee and Cedric after we got off the boats was Roger Davies and he was placed in Ravenclaw. It wasn't all surprising that I recognised some of the names of the students sorted into Slytherin as it had come up in many of the family lessons I had with dad over the years.

Fred and George were the last of the students to get sorted and just like they claimed they had been sorted into Gryffindor as well, in fact George had even tried to walk off with the hat but it just caused McGonagall to call him back up there to return and I spotted the small hint of a smirk on his face.

George came over and sat in the seat Charlie had vacated just moments ago and he looked at me, I could tell he was searching for something but I narrowed my eyes before looking at the rest of the first years sitting with us. In total there were nine first years sorted into Gryffindor, five boys and four girls.

In trying to avoid George's gaze I happened to catch Fred's as well, "I'm fine you two," I snapped at them and they didn't have the chance to say anything as Dumbledore had stood up.

"You were the girl that was panicking in the boats," I felt George stiffen beside me as I looked over at the voice, it was one of the boys, Henry Pucey, that would be sharing a dorm with Fred and George for the next seven years and depending on how this conversation, it may not go as easily as he hoped.

"What's your point Henry?"

"Just that maybe you shouldn't be in Gryffindor if you can't even handle a simple boat ride…" he spoke so simply as if it had no effect on him, but it did on me.

I gave Fred and George a quick glance taking note of how angry they seemed to be before focusing on the food in front of me.

"I would be scared too, you didn't see those stupid now Slytherins rocking their boat. We were on the other side and I was worried that our boat was going to flip." I looked over at the three girls sitting on the other side of Fred.

The one that spoke was Angelina Johnson and I knew in that moment that we could potentially be friends, the other two girls nodding in agreement where Alicia Spinnet and Octavia Blake.

I mouthed a thank you at her before we all focused on our dinner, conversation flowed between us all while that annoyed Pucey stayed silent. The whole time we were talking there was something unsettling about Pucey and it was starting to bug me.

"That's right, you and your twin brother were separated. You're in here and he's in there." I spoke and he looked at me with a sneer on his face, I wonder why he wasn't in Slytherin like his brother.

He didn't say anything, just glared at me before going back to his dinner. I have no idea how this was going to play out, having someone who was meant to be a snake in with a bunch of lions, I suppose it is better this way than a lion being in with a bunch of snakes.

I was finally in my bed able to get some sleep when I looked over at Angelina who was in the bed next to mine.

"You didn't have to do that, you speaking up like that to Pucey could make things hard for you."

"They will already be hard with Pucey, our dads work together. I meant what I said though, just because him and his brother weren't in that boat doesn't mean anything. It was still a bunch of Slytherins who took notice of your discomfort and tried to play advantage to it, I just don't think they noticed who you were until the sorting."

"Thank you anyway."

"It's nothing Aries, I have a feeling that Pucey won't fit in amongst us and him having that first shot at you ruined his chance of being friends with you and by the looks of Fred and George them as well. He won't be making his time easy here if he goes around ruining his potential friendships."

"Hmm true, goodnight Angie…" I muttered a goodnight and barely heard her reply before sleep took over.

* * *

 **A/N: So once again I have writers block when it comes to my other stories, this story seems to be taking up so much more of my mind lately. Hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Aries POV**

I wanted to kick myself at breakfast when Ali said we had Charms first thing, I left my book in my dorm thinking we didn't have it until after lunch. I told my friends I would meet them there.

I had become close with Lee since he seemed to get along with Fred and George while I had also gotten along with Angie and Ali. We didn't have a problem with Octavia or Luke, who was the ninth first year in Gryffindor but they seemed to stick together. We were all friendly and Ali and Octavia seemed to share a love for fashion but they had other friends and spent their free time with them instead.

I had finally retrieved my book from the dorm, I couldn't believe the mess we had made in a little under a week. I swear Ali and Octavia were obsessed with fashion and were regularly throwing clothes around our dorm even though we wore a uniform, it didn't make sense to me.

"Oh sorry," I supressed the groan I wanted to release aiming at the Scottish accent. I was really getting tired of being bumped into, I knew why the Slytherin students were doing it. To them I was considered a traitor like my father, it didn't matter if I was a pure blood and to them Pucey wasn't a traitor no matter what house he was in, he spent his time with them and ignored us.

I looked up and took noticed of the boy, he was older but he was definitely cute… "Its fine people have a habit of bumping into me anyway."

"On purpose or by accident?"

"Both I suppose," I shrugged before kneeling on the ground and picking up my things, surprised that he was helping.

"I'm really sorry about this."

"Really its fine, at least you're helping."

"I know, I've noticed people knocking your things out of your hands in the halls" it was true, it didn't matter if it was mostly Slytherin students that were knocking my things out of my hands in the halls, I just wanted them to leave me alone.

"And how have you noticed me? I'm just little old first year."

"You're hard to miss Aries."

"You know who I am?"

"I do, I was there for the opening feast and I saw the sorting. I also know who your family is and that most of them are locked in Azkaban." I stared at him before snatching my book from his hand.

"Oh, I see how this is." I snapped at him before standing up and storming off. It wasn't until I made it to Charms and sat down in between Fred and George I realised I didn't even get the cute boys name

"You're angry," Fred whispered in my ear as I sat down.

"I got cornered by some upper class men in the common room, he made mention to my family. I took off before he could throw his questions at me," they nodded but didn't get the chance to say anything as Flitwick had taken up his position in front of us and began the class.

The next few days went this way, I continued along with my classes while the twins and I were attempting to remember our way around the Castle while on the lookout for secret passage ways.

Slytherin students continued to bump into me causing me to drop my things, a couple of times my bag had been ripped opened causing me to ask Charlie a spell on how to fix it and make it impossible to be ripped again.

It made me wonder if dad had it this hard during his first year at Hogwarts, he even had family at Hogwarts with him as well. I don't know the extended family tree as well to know who is related to me, I just recognise surnames.

It was Friday and I finally had time to reply the letter from my parents, they had sent one congratulating me on being placed in Gryffindor, saying all three of them were proud of me. I was surprised that Cas had even stated he was missing me, who would have the little brat was missing me already.

I put in my questions aimed at dad asking how he got by with the Slytherin students bothering him, hoping they wouldn't do anything stupid or embarrassing and just told me how to handle the bullies.

I gave the letter to my beloved owl Monroe, I thought it was fitting to name him after a family line that no longer had a name, it meant something to both mum and I. I stood there watching Monroe fly off before leaving.

As I was walking back to the castle I caught sight of the Quidditch Pitch, I couldn't help myself. I just had to see what it was like, I needed to sit in the stands and feel the air go through my hair. I hated that I couldn't have my broom here at Hogwarts with me, I thought it was a stupid rule, even mum was shocked at that when she saw it.

I was standing in the middle of the Pitch taking it all in, it was breath taking and I just hoped that one day I was able to fly out in here on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

I made me way up to the highest point of the stands allowing the wind to flow through my hair, I had even closed my eyes to enjoy it more, wishing I could be on my broom.

"OI!" my eyes snapped opened and I came face to face with the cute Scottish boy from earlier in the week.

"What?" I questioned narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing up here?" he questioned and I just gave him a smile.

"Why would I tell you? I don't even know you but yet you know who my family is."

"My dad is an Auror and I'm the youngest of four boys, I don't get shielded from their conversations anymore and with my oldest brother being an Auror as well doesn't help."

"Any of your brothers still at Hogwarts?" I questioned and he nodded, it was then I noticed he was on a broom and I was instantly jealous.

"Yes Theo is in his seventh year, you still haven't told me what you are doing up here."

"I know your brother's name but not yours," my comment caused him to laugh and it made me smile.

"Oliver Wood," he flashed me a smile and I knew he was, he was the Gryffindor Keeper. Charlie said the guy was Quidditch focused only, at least now it made sense as to why he was down here instead of with his friends.

"You're the Gryffindor Keeper."

"I am, how do you know that?"

"I'm best friends with Charlie's twin brothers, you've been mentioned once or twice during dinner at their house during Holidays."

"Oh you were the one that Charlie was convinced was going to blow the train up, I am curious how a first year would have managed that." I couldn't help but laugh, a few people had heard Charlie's rant down the train about three idiotic first years threatening to blow the train up.

"One of my accidental bursts of magic involved me blowing up a Quaffle, I was angry." I shrugged as it was nothing and he shook his head.

"Ahh I see, you should head down before you hurt yourself up here."

"I won't hurt myself."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, if it wasn't for the fact that first years aren't allowed to have brooms I would be on one instead of sitting up here." He nodded before climbing over the railing and sitting next to me.

"So a first year who wants to be on a broom and has blown up a Quaffle leads me to believe you are interested in Quidditch."

"I am, I would love to be able to join the team at some stage during my time here."

"Well lucky for you we have four seventh years on the team," I had the biggest smile on his face at that comment, why hadn't Charlie told me about this?

"Well with you being the Keeper and Charlie being the Seeker I know at least two of those are Chasers."

"You're a Chaser?"

"I am, my dad and uncle were Chasers. In fact my uncle even got offered a position with the Farmouth Falcons."

There was a look that crossed Oliver's face and it made me believe that he wasn't one of their fans, maybe a rival team?

"I favour Puddlemere United myself…"

"Ah yes the biggest rivalry in the Quidditch league there is." He nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence.

"I couldn't help but notice something during dinner during the Welcoming Feast," I stiffened but faced him anyway, I just don't want him to question the boat comment from Pucey.

"And what was that?"

"One of them made a comment about how you were panicking on the boats…he made it seem like you were terrified of the water that's all."

"That's none of your damn business!" I snapped at him.

"Woah…" I stormed off and the wind caused me to catch sight of my hair as it was blown across my face, I took sight of the bright red hair.

I took a deep breath and it slowly returning to my normal dirty blonde colour, I continued down the steps ignoring Oliver running behind me.

I was what was considered a rare and valuable ability amongst the magical community, I was a Metamorphmagus. I wasn't the only one I knew, my cousin Dora was one as well and our hair had a habit of turning bright red when we were angry. My parents wanted me to try and keep the gift as hidden as possible in hopes of making time at Hogwarts that little bit easier for me, Dora had managed to so far, aside from her outrageous hair colour but would Oliver keep my secret?

I entered the common room and found Fred and George sitting with Charlie in the corner, I wondered what they were going on about their but I walked over and the twins took sight of my panicked expression.

"What's wrong?" Fred questioned getting Charlie's attention.

"Oliver saw my hair change colour…" I spoke softly so no one would over hear me, the twins looked at me while Charlie was looking at the entrance to the common room where Oliver had just entered.

"Don't worry Aries, I will talk to him." He gave me a smile before walking over to where Oliver was standing, I looked over at Fred and George.

"Trust Charlie but come on we have detention to attend too," I groaned but none the less stood and followed the twins.

Snape had given the three of us detention this morning for a multitude of reasons, some of which I didn't question since we were laughing and making jokes in his classroom but others were for how badly we were performing. I found this weird considering George was paired with Lee and Lee didn't receive a detention.

"Do you know Snape or something?" George questioned as we all left the dungeons heading to the Great Hall for dinner except I didn't want dinner, I just wanted a shower.

Fred and George only had to write essays while I had to scrub the cauldrons clean, I was covered in god knows what from the cauldrons. I wanted out but I knew if I didn't attend dinner I wouldn't get any food tonight.

"No, I've never met him before. I don't know why he hates me that much."

"Maybe your parents did something?" Fred shrugged and I stared at him.

"My parents are idiots…" I cursed them causing the twins to laugh and we entered the Great Hall before taking a seat furthest away from the rest of our house.

I didn't receive a letter from my parents for a couple of days, in fact it had been that long that I was confused at first by their response, I completely forgot about asking dad how he dealt with the Slytherin students in his time. I laughed at his response, I knew then and there that mum had not read over his letter and that dad had just signed it from the both of them before sending it.

 _You grew up learning about pranks and mischief from us for a reason princess, I believe both Fred and George will be able to help you accordingly. If you need anything send me a letter to my office at the Ministry so your mother doesn't see it._

I showed it to Fred and George and there was a glint in their eyes, so far we had stayed true to our promises about staying out of trouble but with dad's permission to pull something on the Slytherin students we knew what we had to do.

"Aries can we talk?" I nodded at the Scottish accent that belonged to Oliver but had yet to look at him, I noticed Fred and George leave leaving me alone with him. "I want to assure you I won't tell anyone what I saw the other day."

"Why? I don't know you nor trust you, your trust just has to be earned and the only way it will be as the days go on and no one has heard about it." I finally looked at him and he was shocked by what I said, it was as if he expected me to instantly trust him.

He was silent at first, it was obvious he was trying to find his words. "Do you trust Charlie?"

"I do…"

"Then trust Charlie, he obviously trusts me," with that Oliver stood up and left me alone at the table wondering whether or not I should trust him. It's clear that Charlie trusts him otherwise he would have a bigger deal than what he did at him knowing the truth.

I watched as he walked away and shook my head before getting up in search of the twins.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Aries POV**

"Do I have to repeat what Padfoot said in the morning before we got on the train," I turned and grinned at Fred.

I was incredibly excited, in fact I had a feeling those two would be as well. This afternoon we had our first flying lesson, I thought it was stupid to have a flying lesson considering I've been flying for as long as I can remember. I asked my parents who taught me how to fly and they looked sad before they responded, they said it was Jamie and Castor on my first children's broom when I was 2. Apparently they had been bugging my mum along with dad for six months before that stating I will be fine on the broom with all three of them watching me.

"But we are finally getting on a broom today how can you not be excited?" I questioned and it wasn't long until they agreed with me.

We had all been missing the feeling of being on a broom, the two of them had always enjoyed spending hours at a time in the Quidditch Pitch in my backyard.

"So who is excited for flying lessons?" Angie questioned full of happiness when she joined us at the table, I had learnt when we found out about our lesson that Angie was looking forward to them and trying out for the Quidditch team as much as and it strengthened our friendship.

"The fact that you keep calling it a lesson is throwing me off…" Fred spoke and Angie rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut it George." I couldn't help but grin with Fred, it was still only me that could tell the twins apart.

There had been a couple of moments when Charlie had been having a few choice words with us about being out after curfew or the small number of detentions we had already received that caused Charlie to look at me as to which twin was who and he was the only one that worked out why.

With the twins, it didn't matter if they had very similar personalities there was a part of their personalities that was very different between the two. Fred much more affectionate, if I needed a hug for whatever it reason it was always Fred. George seemed to be much more reserved in that aspect of his personality and Charlie had picked up on that by watching the three of us.

"But Angie that's Fred," I whispered and her face went red, making it obvious to everyone else what happened.

"Angie it's no use to be embarrassed I have no idea how she tells them apart…"

"And I'm not telling." I grinned at everyone while Fred and George laughed.

"There is a way, I've even noticed Charlie has started working it out…" George looked at me and I nodded giving him the information he needed, I knew it meant the twins would question me about it later.

"Maybe one day in the future Aries will let it slip on how she tells the twins apart." Ali joined in and I wanted to let out a groan, why now? Why couldn't they question this in five years?

"I have known both Fred and George for years, we've been friends since we were toddlers. Their uncles and my parents were friends, it didn't take long for the friendship to evolve to the rest of the family. We are similar in ages so whenever our families were together it was the three of us." I ignored the look on Fred and George's face at the mention of their uncles.

I didn't have many memories of Fabien and Gideon but there were enough photos of me with them to determine that I did know them and spend some time with them. They had been killed during the war like many people and apparently their loss was something that still hurt a lot of people to this day.

I was told that they were very similar in their personalities as to what Fred and George are, something which is why my parents got along with them so well in the first place. Most people always assumed that Fabien and Gideon were twins but they were just under twelve months apart, something that allowed the incredibly close brothers to be in the same year at Hogwarts helping prove the twin theory everyone had. It was also something that led me to believe why Molly gave the twins their names as middle names.

I gave Fred and George sad smiles as they continued on their lunch, their silence didn't go amiss to me but it seemed it did to everyone else as they began sharing their own flying tales of misadventures.

I stayed back waiting for Fred and George while the rest of our friends eagerly rushed outside to begin our flying lesson, they looked at me and I frowned.

"I'm sorry for bring up Fabien and Gideon."

"No harm Aries, mum refuses to talk about them. You know how it is, I honestly don't know how your parents' cope naming Cas what they did." I nodded, in fact there were days I was questioning the same thing.

"How does Charlie use you to tell us apart?" Fred questioned and I was wondering when this was going to come up.

"It's you Fred, you are more affectionate with me than what George is. If he looks at us and I happen to be leaning against you, holding your hand or arm or even if you have your arm around me in comfort. Charlie has begun to realise that it is only you does that, I have nothing against George and his reservations about it." They both looked at me as if they hadn't realised what they had been doing.

Fred laughed for a moment while George stood there contemplating something, he looked at Fred before shaking his head and walking over to me.

"I guess we found a way to mess with Charlie," George wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him causing the three of us to laugh while all I could think was poor, poor Charlie.

I was bored, completely bored and it was the only way to explain it.

We were on crappy brooms that wouldn't even be able to keep up with the one I had at home and we were barely allowed to float that far off the ground.

I was sitting there on my broom watching the scene in front of me, I was expecting to have my flying with the Slytherins but they thought it was stupid to pair us together and risk having first years hurt so instead we were sharing it with the Hufflepuffs.

"You're bored," I turned my gaze and looked at a smiling Cedric.

"Of course how can you not be, the twins are distracted with Lee and Luke."

"Speaking of your muggle borns, how is Octavia?" I rolled my eyes, everyone assumed both Luke and Octavia were muggle borns.

"Only Octavia is a muggle born, Luke just happens to live in a muggle neighbourhood and Octavia was lucky that he was able to explain things to her once she received her letter a couple of months ago."

"Either way, question still stands how is she?"

"Why, do you think she is cute?" I smiled at him as he face turned bright red.

"Funny but no I saw her earlier on her broom and she seemed to be struggling."

"That, yes she is fine now once I told her that the broom knows when you are scared. Turns out she is in love with horses and apparently they are exactly the same, if the horse senses your fear they in turn panic and it doesn't make for a great ride."

"I've never ridden a horse but given by the look on Octavia's face at the moment while she moves pretty fast at that low height it must be something similar."

"My mum has stated so, when she was in America still she had access to horses. She said she preferred them over a broom."

"That's why your mother's voice sounds funny, I couldn't place it and it wasn't the normal accent I'm used to hear." I nodded before looking over at Octavia, she wasn't far from the ground like Cedric had said.

"Yes she and her family moved to England when she was 13, just before her third year at Hogwarts her and her brother transferred to attend Hogwarts."

"I heard American's have the worst Quidditch players."

"I'd be careful if I were you, my uncle got recruited before the war." I narrowed my eyes at him and he smiled at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine, we should probably land." I didn't want to explain to another person that my uncle was dead, I was having enough problems dealing with being a Black.

He nodded and the two of us headed towards the ground to land and listen to what Madam Hooch had to say before she let us leave, I was eager to get up to the common room and begin planning something with the twins. We needed to keep the Slytherins away from me.

"Miss Black if you could stay behind," my steps beside the twins were haltered at that and I wasn't sure as to why.

"I just wanted to thank you, many purebloods always believe this class is not needed but yet you still managed to help your fellow students when they seemed to be struggling with the idea of being on a broom. You fly very much like your uncle."

"Yes I've been told Castor was a Chaser and I aim to be the same in the future," something flashed across her face and I was confused.

"Well no I meant your uncle Regulus, he was a very gifted flyer. He had the speed and agility needed to be a remarkable Seeker, it is something I believed he should have followed had he not followed the route he did."

"Thank you," I nodded, unsure of what to say. Regulus was never mentioned at home, dad refused to talk about him and I stopped asking questions but I would have thought this was something I was told, he played Quidditch as well.

"You may catch up with your friends and Gryffindor has been rewarded with 10 house points for your efforts today." I smiled before running off glad to see Fred and George didn't get too far before stopping and waiting for me.

They questioned what Hooch had wanted me back for but I just waved them off, unsure of how to even mention what I was just told.

 **Vega POV**

"I remember the days when you used to get yelled for joining me on the beach Pads," I smiled at my husband when I realised it was him who had stepped in beside me.

"I remember you and your brother used to trick me into coming out here, I didn't like it very much." He frowned at me and I gave him a sly smile.

"What about all those times you set me off just so the two of us ended up in detention." I finally turned to face him properly, he had a smile on his face but I saw the lust in his eyes as he gripped my waist and pulled me closer.

"You had the most tempting pigtails, I could never not pull them. That and you had the best reactions, I still cannot believe to this day that you put a silencing charm on me," he frowned once while I continued to smile.

"How was work?"

"Good but I missed you," he spoke softly as he nuzzled my neck and I felt his warm breath fan across my skin. "I heard the first years have finally began their flying lessons, maybe Aries will stop complaining about the lack of flying."

"I don't think so, I remember third year when Castor always complained about not being on the Quidditch team, if she is anything like her uncle she will still complain about the lack of flying. I still find it unbelievable that first years aren't allowed a broom."

"It prevents accidents babe, Alice fell off her broom during our first lesson. She was fine but still the point stands, she's Pure Blood and she fell off. Imagine the muggle borns who have never been on a broom before."

"I know and it makes sense, just why can't they have their brooms after Christmas once the lessons are done with?"

"No idea, I'm not headmaster."

"Hmm…you mentioned Aries being like her uncle, don't you think it's time to tell Aries that her other uncle also played Quidditch. Something we both believe could have been a career for him had it not been for your family or Voldemort?" I questioned and he instantly pulled away not looking at me.

I knew Regulus was always a sore topic of discussion, he was on the other side of the war before he disappeared. His body had never been recovered or heard from, we assumed that Regulus had been immortalised in a portrait Walburga had been. Something we regret coming across, but Sirius refuses to travel to all the properties that fall under the Black title he received at Walburga's death.

"What good would it do her? She wants to be a Chaser just like Castor and myself, why would telling her that Reg was a Seeker do her any good?"

"Because believe it or not Pads, he is family as much as you hate admitting it. She has asked questions about Regulus but you shut her down every single time, her arrival at Hogwarts will bring up memories of the two Black brothers being at Hogwarts along with what happened between them. Your competitive nature when it came to Quidditch was one of them, surely when they realise that Aries wants to play Quidditch they realise she is taking after _both_ of you." I spoke sternly and he gave me a quick glance before looking at the Quidditch Pitch that was standing behind me in the distance.

It was something that hurt both of us to look at not long after Castor had been killed but it killed us more with the thought of tearing it down.

"Maybe at Christmas, but who knows. Maybe no one will even mention anything about Regulus, remember what side of the war he was on."

"Does it really matter what side of the war he was on after he graduated now that he is dead and Voldemort is long gone? Dumbledore obviously believes in second chances and the opportunity to change your ways, look at Snivellus being the Potions professor. Why can't you forgive your brother for what happened even though he is missing or dead?"

"Because I couldn't protect him V!" he yelled at me and I flinched, it has been a while since he has lost it at me like this. He gave me an apologetic look but didn't say anything else.

"You didn't know and it was too late by the time you realised, you should let go of your hatred. I have…" he looked at me and shook his head. He obviously didn't forgive his brother for everything he did to me during our time at Hogwarts.

"If you want to sleep in our bed tonight Sirius I would suggest you at least considering putting aside your hatred for a dead person and think about telling both Cas and Aries about Regulus." I spoke coldly knowing it was the only way to get through his head before heading inside hoping spending some time with Cas will improve my mood.


End file.
